bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ceramic Bloon/Strategies
Tips * Prefer towers that have a fast rate of attack such as upgraded Bomb Towers, or Mortar Towers. * It may not be a smart idea to use dart monkeys (other than Triple Shot or Juggernaut ) as it takes 10 hits to pop a Ceramic Bloon. (1 layer each dart) * It takes 10 hits of a bomb tower without the Frag Bombs upgrade to pop a Ceramic Bloon, even with the MOAB mauler upgrade. * In BTD4/BTD5(Flash) the only effect glue has on Ceramic Bloons is that the bloon will take damage if the glue gunner is 2/x or higher (glue can slow ceramics in BTD5 mobile). A 2/x glue gunner is very impractical due to the time it takes to pop 10 layers. A 3/2 gunner can be effective against a rush, however. A 4/2 glue gunner can destroy even regrowth ceramics almost instantly, but may not be worth it since it costs over $10,000 and before BTD6 doesn't affect MOAB-class bloons(In BTD6 2/x/x glue gunner and superior, does damage to MOAB-class bloons, however, it doesn't slow them down without x/x/3 upgrade). * Use Ice Towers to slow down the bloons and give you more time. Especially effective upgrades to put to use would be Permafrost and Arctic Wind. In BTD6 a 0/1/2 Ice Tower can perma-freeze ceramic bloons, however, it stops freezeng when the bloon reaches zeebra layer. * 2 Spectres can pop huge amounts of ceramics, and are also very versatile and work well against M.O.A.B.s too. They also have infinite range. * A single Spectre, within the range of a 2/1 Monkey Village and with a tier 2 or 3 Ace Private Hangar can destroy Ceramics instantly even if they are Regen, granting perfect defense preventing them to even enter the track. However, if there is more than one spawn route, one Spectre is not enough to stop all the Bloons. * The Deadly Precision upgrade for Sniper Monkey can pop the Ceramic Bloons in one shot ** However, if this is your only defense against Ceramic Bloons, it's recommended to get more than one of them, as they fire slowly. * Use powerful spread damage attack towers, like a Spectre, to affect its children and more quickly weaken it. * Unless you have Premium Upgrades, even a experienced BTD player should tread carefully when using Dart Monkeys (unless it has the Juggernaut upgrade). * It is advisable to get two or three Juggernauts so that they can strip Ceramics of their first layers instantly. * Use towers such as the Ninja Monkey with Distraction, the Monkey Apprentice with Summon Whirlwind/Tempest Tornado(or Druid with Druid of Storm in BTD6), the Heli Pilot with Downdraft/Support Chinook or the Super Monkey with Knockback to send them back to the beginning and dilute the rushes or, in the case of the Super Monkey, Knock them back enaugh so hey can be stalled. This becomes more powerfull with Super Ceramics as they, along with its children, only spawns one bloon, this means that the towers never reach their pierce limit if it don't with the sole ceramics, making posible to perma-blow/knockback as much ceramics as their limit without them getting overwhelmed by children. * When bloons are going in straight lines, put a Juggernaut at the end, aiming for last, and that'll do big damage to ceramics. In BTD6 this can also be done with Captain Churchill *If you plan on killing your opponent by naturals in Bloons TD Battles Mobile, play out until round 32 comes (63 in BTD5), which usually kills most players without stalling towers or grouped popping power. In Bloons TD Battles on flash, you can wait out until round 38 and 39, which contains dense rushes. *Boomerang throwers are NOT recommended for fighting Ceramic bloons, especially Super Ceramics because they don't throw boomerangs quickly and each boomerang only counts as one hit. **In BTD6 though a 4/0/2 Boomerang is good against ceramics because they throw at faster speed and with the x/x/2 upgrade it does 2 layers of damage, aditionaly it has a good amount of pierce, allowing it to defend big quantities of bloons *In BTD6 a good amount of 2/0/4 Bomb Towers (usualy 2 if used along with other strategy, if not, 4 or 5 should be more than enough) can deal with rounds that have grouped ceramics such as 55, 63, 76 or 78, This works better with a Monkey Village with Monkey Intelligence Bureau as it allows it to pop Zebra an black bloons as well as granting them the ability to detect Camo Bloons. Strategies Enter strategies below. Strategies marked with a * are outdated strategies that could be adapted to BTD6 but may not be as efficient as expected or as they were at the time they were ideated Strategy 1 A 3/2 Ice Tower and a 0/3 Village can pop infinite ceramics. This is only if there are no other nearby towers popping the frozen bloons. For a cheaper alternative, a 2/3 Ice Tower and a 3/2 Mortar is still quite effective. In BTD6 you can do this with one or more 0/1/2 Ice Tower an a x/3/x Monkey Village, or at some extent, with a single 5/x/x Bomb Shooter, this also stuns MOAB-class Bloons. Strategy 2 As stated above when facing Ceramic Bloons use towers with a high rate of fire. Super Monkeys, Mortar Towers (when upgraded to Mortar Battery or the Big One), Dartling Guns and Bomb Towers (especially Bloon Impact) are effective. Road Spikes also work, but they will only pop the Ceramic layer before being used up. Strategy 3 Artillery Battery (x/4) Mortars can quite easily strip them down to zebra bloons, especially if a tier 3 Specialty Building for them is in use. If these are locked, try using two Bloon Busters (3/0 Mortars). In BTD6 a 5/x/x Mortar can pop Ceramics with one shot. Strategy 4 Have a Bloon Liquefier (4/0 Glue Gunner) or a Bloon Dissolver (3/0 Glue Gunner) near the start. The Ceramic layer will be easily popped as well as its descendants.(Bloon Dissolver takes a longer time to pop the Ceramics, but on long to medium sized maps the glue will destroy the Ceramic and all of its children with the Glue Soak upgrade). In BTD6 a 5/0/2 Glue Gunner will do perfectly against ceamics as it can destroy even max health ceramics on challenges in a medium sized map like spice islands Strategy 5 (Before BTD6) If you use Rays Of Doom (4/0 Dartling Gunner) you can just totally obliterate them, even in huge numbers. Ray Of Doom will pop everything in the line it is shooting at every time it pulsates So it will pop 100 bloons. On mobile, this is even better because the tower seemingly has infinite popping power (although does worse against MOAB class bloons). Notes: Rays of Doom will handle any wave of non-moab bloons if it has enough time to kill a ceramic. 2 Rays Of Doom can pop even a BFB without too much risk, so one is sufficient for ceramic bloons. Jungle drums do not affect ray of doom as it does damage to bloons every frame. Strategy 6* Use Arctic Wind (3/0 Ice Tower) or Viral Frost (4/0 Ice Tower) to freeze almost all the bloons. Then, use several Robo-monkeys (0/3 Supermonkey (Even with darts they can pop lead and frozen bloons!)) with Dragons breath (0/3 Monkey Apprentice). Or, if you're trying to save money, an Arctic Wind and Sun God combo is good enough. Strategy 7* Spike Factories upgraded to Spike Ball Factory (3/0), can beat ceramic bloons pretty easily. However, they can only handle a few. Also use two Juggernauts (4/0 Dart Monkey) to get the first layer off bloons, and other towers to finish them. Strategy 8 Sniper Monkeys upgraded to Deadly Precision can beat a Ceramic in 1 shot. Strategy 9* Use a Bomb Tower upgraded to Bloon Impact. Strategy 10* Spiked Mines (4/0 Spike Factories) are incredibly good at defeating Ceramic bloons, especially if placed fairly late in the track. They can even handle large hoards of them on longer tracks. Strategy 11 A 4/2 (The Big One) Mortar can easily strip five layers off of a bloon, and does five damage to Ceramic bloons, and they can also burn off a layer every couple of seconds, so a Big One can easily deal with a few ceramics... and a few can destroy all of them. In BTD6 The Biggest One can one shot ceramics. Strategy 12 A Monkey Ace's Ground Zero ability can easily destroy unlimited ceramic bloons. However, the cooldown is fairly long. But if you get a 4/x monkey village (or a 5/x/x Monkey Sub) the cooldown will be much faster. Strategy 13 A Deadly Precision Sniper monkey can take out an entire ceramic bloon in one shot, use multiple for best results. Strategy 14 A single Sun God/Sun Avatar can destroy entire storms of ceramic bloons by itself, just make sure to grant it a way to detect camos... (And watch out for rounds 63, 76 and 78.). However, in BTD6 it's no longer necessary to grant them a way to detect camo as its x/x/1 upgrade allows them to do that, and with the x/x/2 upgrade added, they become a even stronger way to beat ceramics. Strategy 15* All you need for levels with only bloons up to ceramic bloons are simply an Arctic Wind at the front slowing down the bloons and a 4/2 spectre. Strategy 16* 2 Spectres can easily pop large amounts of ceramics, especially if they're in tight groups. This is because of their high fire rate of bombs. Strategy 17* 3 or more 4/2 ninjas can easily defeat a ceramic or four. Be careful, though, because those few 4/2 ninjas won't be able to defend large quantities of ceramics, in Rounds like 63 and 76, and may cause a regen farm on round 75(76 In BTD6) (tightly packed regen ceramics). Strategy 18 (BTD5 Deluxe/BTD5 Mobile/BTD Battles Mobile) Only works in Bloons TD 5 Deluxe,Bloons TD Battles iOS;BTD Battles Mobile or BTD5 mobile. Bloonchippers suck up ceramics and don't spit them out until the entire ceramic layer is popped. Though you should probably buy a few of them, and upgrade them at least to 3/2 or 2/3. Note: This will not work on rounds 63, 76, or camo rounds. Strategy 19* Get 2 Robo-Monkeys with Plasma Vision (2/3) and you can pop just about any number of ceramic bloons. the only exceptions are the rounds where there are massive amounts of ceramic bloons. On these rounds the ceramics won't be popped instantly but will be popped by 3/4 of the way round on an average sized map. Strategy 20 (Before BTD6) Place a Bomb Tower upgraded to 4/2. Next to it put a Glue Gunner upgraded to 4/2 (Note that this only works if there is a fair amount of Ceramic Bloons. If you are dealing with a massive line of tightly packed Ceramic Bloons, upgrade the glue gunner to 2/4. The glue hose will usually glue all the Ceramic Bloons every single time.) The Bloon Liquifier will pop all the layers of the Ceramic Bloon pretty quickly. If you want, also place a Ice Tower with the Arctic Wind upgrade. this will help the Bloon Liquifier glue more bloons before they get out of range. Strategy 21 (Before BTD6) If placed at a bend, a 4/2 Ice Tower and a 4/2 Ring of Fire can take care of any non-boss Bloon that comes in it's radius, even Ceramics, unless a huge amount enter. Strategy 22 (BTD5/BTD Battles/BMC) If in the right position, a Glaive lord (4/X) and a Bloon Impact Cluster Bomb Tower (4/2) can destroy a large horde of Ceramic Bloons. Strategy 23 (Before BTD6) A few 2/3 Boomerang Towers, 4/0 Dart Monkeys, 4/2 Glue Gunners, 3/2 Spike Factories, or 4/2 Monkey Aces work well with Ceramics. Abilities like Bloon Annihilation, Ground Zero, Super Monkey Fan Club (with other 2/3 Dart Monkeys, of course), or the Boomerang Tower's ability work too. Strategy 24 (Before BTD6) A Robo-Monkey and a Ice Shards Ice Tower can pop huge rushs of Ceramic Bloons with ease. If Robo-Monkey is too expensive, use two 2/3 Ice Towers and Mortar Towers. Strategy 25 Place 3/4 4/2 Glue Gunners at the beginning of the track, put 2 of them on "Last" the other ones on "First" the glue splatter can easily deal with infinite amounts of Ceramic Bloons (There could 1 or 2 Ceramic Bloons escape so be sure to have some extra defenses). Its only weaknesses are the first MOAB´s and Camo-Bloons but a x/2 Monkey Village can help out with this problem. In BTD6, a 5/0/2 Glue Gunner should be enough to replicate this, and if granted camo detection, this becomes a grat towe against ceramics Strategy 26 (Before BTD6) Place a 4/2 Ice Tower and a 4/2 Glue Gunner close to the end of the track, and a x/2 Monkey Village. Make a sure group of Super Monkeys to pop MOAB-class bloons. Strategy 27* Place a 4/2 Ninja Monkey (4/0/2 in BTD6) at the end of a path followed by a 4/2 Monkey Apprentice (3/x/x Druid in BTD6). Don't place the towers in this succession!!!! Strategy 28 (Before BTD6) Place a 2/3 Ninja monkey and a 3/2 Apprentice and then back it up with some regular defenses (spike factories, whatever you like to use). This way the ceramics get a few layers off each bomb because of the lightning, and distraction + whirlwind is really good for blowback. Your regulars should be able to take the children down. Strategy 29 (BTD5/BTD Battled/BMC) Any number of 4/2 monkey engineers can take them out no problem, plus give the benefit of extra money. As each trap can hold so many, have multiple in succession to take care of them all, and have them under camp detection for that reason. Also, have a very strong backup for any stragglers, possibly up to a TOTMG. Strategy 30 (Before BTD6) Place a 4/2 Ice Tower and a 4/2 Boomerang Thrower in the range of a 2/3 Monkey Village. (This method will also work without the monkey village, but some white bloons could leak through) Viral Freeze will freeze all the ceramics, the Monkey Village will allow the Ice Tower to freeze white balloons, while the Glaive Lord will annihilate all of the balloons, which are trapped inside the range of the rotating glaives and the glaive lord. Strategy 31 (Before BTD6) On your first round put a Ninja Monkey and build your way up to 4/2 whenever you have the money place both a Dart Monkey to 2/4 and a Glue Gunner at least to 2/1 so it can deal with the lead bloons, once you are done start to get a Pirate Ship to 3/2 or 4/2 if you have the money and place a Dartling Gun. If you managed your money well you should be able to get 2/3 gunner fast and by the time wave 63 comes you wont as much trouble as you should be able to get at least 2 Dartling Guns 2/3 (Ideal Strategy for Intermediate Hard maps) (Extra Info: If you want you could use a 4/2 or 3/2 Dartling Gun if you want to penetrate other bloons). Strategy 32* Place a 3/2 Ice Tower and a 4/2 Tack Shooter right next to each other. Make sure the Ice Tower is covering more of the track because it has a longer range than the Tack Shooter. If placed correctly and supported by an x/2 Monkey Village, only MOAB-Class bloons can get past this defense. Place the Ice Tower and the Tack Shooter among a curve or bend. Strategy 33 (BTD6) When placed at the end of a straight stretch, a Crossbow Master can deal with any number of ceramics, easily defeating rounds 55, 63, and 78 alone. It can also handle large numbers of super ceramics. Strategy 34 (BTD6) Clustered Poplust druids can do serious damage againts both ceramics and MOABs. Six 0-2-4 poplust druids with Obyn in the center can handle rounds up to 80 and higher if granted camo detection. Strategy 35 (BTD6) Druids with the 0-3-0 upgrade can handle small numbers of ceramics easily in the early game, making them ideal for games on Easy. Strategy 35 (BTD6) Path 1 upgrades for druids are all helpful for ceramics. Whirlwinds can blow them back, and Ball Lightning can wreak havoc on them, in addition to freezing them if you have the requisite monkey knowledge. Strategy 36 (BTD6) One or more 2-0-4 Bomb Shooters can devastate ceramics and super ceramics, especially when augmented by Stronger Stimulant. This is frequently used in CHIMPS mode. Category:Strategies